


Friends Kiss, Right?

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Series: Binary Boyfriends [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: Demetri comes to realizes that most people don't make out with their best friends.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Binary Boyfriends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176341
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Friends Kiss, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr had this idea and I just immediately had to write it.

Demetri felt really bad for Moon. They were all hanging out at Sam’s after school and Moon was telling them how her and Piper had gotten into a huge fight last night. Moon wasn’t sure how to fix it. Neither was Demetri, but he knew what might make her feel better. He leaned over and put his arm around her shoulders pulling her into his chest. He could feel the tears soaking into his shirt. Sam was holding Moon's hand and Yasmine was rubbing her arm.

Everyone else in the living room just looked around like they weren’t sure what to do. Demetri had done this plenty of times with Eli. Before Hawk, Eli cried all the time. He may not always know what to say or do, but crying and breakdowns Demetri knew how to handle. 

After a couple of minutes Moon started to let out just sniffles and looked up at Demetri. She had a sad smile on her face.

“Thanks, D.” Moon was still shaking a little. So, Demetri did what he always did next. It always made Eli’s sad smile turn genuine. Demetri leaned in and gave Moon a quick peck.

Moon pulled out of his arms faster than he thought anyone could move. Now he was just confused. Eli never did that. Usually he pushed more into Demetri. Moon looked uncomfortable. What had he done wrong?

“What the hell, Demetri?” Sam was pissed. She knew Demetri didn’t always understand social cues, but kissing someone in a relationship right after they had been crying. He had to know that wasn’t okay.

“What?”

“Dude, you can’t just do that.” Miguel looked at Demetri with a look that Demetri couldn’t place.

“Even if kissing her without consent was okay, which it isn’t. She has a girlfriend. I’m so glad I ended things between us. That is such a perv move.” Now, Demetri was really confused. What was Yasmine talking about?

“I’m sorry. You were just sad and I thought it would make you feel better.”

“Why did you think that would make me feel better?” Moon’s voice was trying to stay steady, but she was low key pissed. If she didn’t kiss him back, was it still cheating. Great another thing to fight with Piper about. She was totally going to dump her.

“Kissing makes everything better. Doesn’t it?” Sam was starting to realize that Demetri really didn’t realize he had done anything wrong. Now she was a little concerned. Who was kissing Demetri randomly, at inappropriate times?

“Who told you that?” Chris chimed in.

“No one I guess. It’s just what I’ve always done. When a friend is upset you kiss them and it makes them happy.” The matter of fact way he said it made everyone in the room just as confused as Demetri was.

“Randomly kissing people that you’re not romantically involved with is not okay, man. And even then consent is still a thing. Even I know that.” Bert was looking at him like he had two heads.

“So, it’s not normal to hold and kiss your friends when they’re sad.” Yasmine looked at him with disgust written all over her face.

“You do this to people often? And they enjoy it?”

“I mean I guess just one person. But it always made him stop crying. When Eli did it to me it always made me feel better. I guess I don’t really have anything to compare it to though. Until you guys he’s the only friend I ever had. I really didn’t mean to upset you Moon. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. This time. At least everything makes sense finally.” Moon let a small smirk come to her face.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just that you and Hawk’s relationship makes more sense. There was always something that didn’t add up.” The girls started chuckling.

“I’m not going to say I told you so, but I totally called that, day one.” Miguel had a shit eating grin on his face.

“I honestly wish Hawk had come today so we could see his reaction to Demetri telling all his secrets.” Mitch could barely contain his laughter anymore at Nate’s words.

“He’s on his way, but I really don’t understand what you guys are implying. Just because it’s not okay for Moon and I, doesn't mean it's not okay for Eli and I.” Demetri was honestly even more confused than before. Was this just not normal between girl and guy friends? Or was it something you weren’t supposed to do when one of the people were in a relationship? He guessed that made sense if someone's partner was the jealous type.

“Oh it’s totally normal. If you’re dating.” Sam said like it was obvious, nudging his knee with her hand.

“Eli and I aren't dating, though. Were just friends.”

“Are you seriously this in denial?” Yasmine could not believe this boy could be so smart and so dumb at the same time.

“In denial about what?” Demetri was getting agitated.

“Tell us about the last time you made Eli... feel better. Maybe talking about it will make things a little clearer.” Moon set her hand on Demetri’s shoulder and squeezed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ It had been a really bad day. Kyler had cornered Eli in the bathroom during Algebra. Demetri didn’t even notice Eli walk back into class, but he did feel water dripping on him. He looked over and Eli’s head was soaked. Swirly. Demetri could tell he wanted to cry, but he wouldn’t until they got home. Luckily Algebra was their last class. _

_ Eli was quiet the rest of the class and all the way back to Demetri's house. He headed straight into the bathroom. Demetri knew the drill. He went and grabbed a change of clothes from Eli’s drawer. And without saying anything set them on the sink in the bathroom. _

_ Eli slowly walked into the room and climbed on the bed. Demetri put his comic book on the nightstand and opened his arms as Eli crawled into them. Demetri put his head on Eli’s as he cried into his shoulder. Demetri just held him like that for a while. _

_ Eventually Eli looked up at him with such a sad smile. Demetri hated that smile. So, he did what he always did. He leaned down and placed a peck on Eli’s lips. Eli sniffled so he did again. This continued while Demetri brought his hand up to wipe the tears from his best friend's face. _

_ Soon Eli tightened his hold on Demetri and met his lips with a peck of his own. They always did this too. A silent thank you. Demetri moved his hand down to Eli’s neck, rubbing his thumb under his jaw. Demetri couldn’t hold back the smile that split his face. Their eyes locked Eli’s hand cupping his face just a little bit tighter. His eyes still looked a little sad. What had Kyler done today that even snuggles and kisses hadn’t made it better? _

_ Before Demetri had a chance to ask, Eli leaned up again. This time tilting his head and slotting their lips together. It was different but it gave Demetri that same fluttering warm feeling, but stronger. So he leaned into it, letting Eli take what he needed. Demetri pushed back against his best friend's lips. Following Eli’s lead. _

_ After a couple of seconds Demetri felt Eli’s tongue flick against his lips, without thinking he parted his. They both made a noise, neither knew how to describe, when their tongues met. Demetri felt like his stomach was in his throat. Whatever this new development was, he liked it. _

_ When Eli pulled back Demetri got what he was after. Eli's bright, amazing, and genuine smile. Eli tucked his head under Demetri’s chin and slung his leg over Demetri’s. He pulled Eli closer. His arm secured around Eli’s waist and everything just felt right. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Once Demetri was done telling his story the entire room was in a shocked silence. Except Yasmine, who was laughing.

“You realize you’re a fucking idiot right.” Jasmine couldn’t keep herself from giggling.

“You really think that’s how friends interact with each other?” Sam questioned.

“Maybe just best friends?” The looks everyone was giving him was making him question himself.

“Let me see if I can help. Miguel is your best friend, right?”

“Yeah.” He answered Chris. Of course, Miguel was his best friend.

“Picture this. Miguel and Sam break up again. He comes to your house and just starts balling. You’re holding him while he cries and then he looks up at you. You’d kiss him like you just did to Moon.”

“Yes.” That answer seemed to shock the group as well.

“Would you deepen the kiss?” Mitch almost seemed scared to ask. Demetri thought about it for a second. And the thought of his tongue in Miguel’s mouth just didn’t sit well with him.

“I don’t know.” A deep frown took over Demetri’s face.

“D, has it ever occurred to you that you might... love Eli?” Sam was trying to go about this gently.

“Of course, I love Eli. I’ve loved him our whole lives.” 

“Dude!” Demetri turned his head. When did Anthony get home? “Ya gay!” 

As Anthony left the room Demetri’s brain felt like it had just exploded. Why that comment was what finally made everything sink in, he didn’t know. But suddenly their whole friendship started flashing through his mind. The touches. The kisses. The swooping, fuzzy, warm feeling he’s never felt with anyone else.

“I’m in love with Eli.” Demetri let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. He could feel tears in his eyes.

“Most definitely.” Miguel grabbed Demetri’s hand and squeezed. 

Suddenly the front door opened and shut. Hawk strolled into the living room typing on his phone.

“Hey guys.” When he looked up Hawk could see and feel the tension in the room as all the eyes turned to him. Demetri’s were what really caught his attention. They looked scared. “You okay, Dem?”

After seeing the concern so heavy on Eli’s face. Demetri made a decision. Maybe the dumbest decision he’d ever make. Demetri walked over to Eli, standing at his full height. Afraid if he didn’t that he would lose all of the confidence to do what he needed to do. Confusion was now mixing with the concern on his best friend's face. Demetri grabbed fistfuls of Eli’s jacket lifting him off his feet and smashed their lips together. Eli froze, his brain short circuiting.

“Demetri, we really need to talk about consent, dude.” Miguel said as Demetri lowered Eli back to the floor. Eli lost his footing a little bit, but Demetri grabbed his waist to keep him up.

“I’m in love with you. It’s something I should have realized sooner. I’m sorry I didn’t.” Demetri whole heartedly expected a punch directly in the nose. He was ready for it, but it didn’t come. Eli just smiled up at him.

“Me too. Always have been.” And before Demetri even had time to process that, Eli rocked up onto his toes and pulled Demetri down by the neck. Stealing a kiss of his own, along with Demetri’s breath.


End file.
